This invention relates generally to securing panels of a bathing area surround to a tub basin.
Moisture splashing or leaking from a bathing area during a bath or shower may damage adjacent areas, such as bathroom walls or floors. Bathing area surrounds protect the adjacent areas by containing moisture in the bathing area. Some bathing areas, such as tubs or showers, include bathing surround panels designed to contain moisture to a tub basin. However, such panels are often relatively large, difficult to manipulate into position, and prone to leaking at panel joints.